Hard Time
by ItalianGod22
Summary: When Dust is arrested for his crimes and is sent to Prison where he meets the love of his life. A female guard, but they need to hide their love from the others or else they will be torn apart by the justice system. Or the other inmates wanting a piece of the action... Will their love last? Or be torn apart by the prison life. Find out in HARD TIME.
1. The Arrival

**Hard Time**

 _(Featuring, Dust: a hardened criminal doing his time for doing the crime. Storm: A beautiful seductive guard that will stay quiet for a favor.)_

Dust wakes up on a bus driving along the interstate. He had just been proven guilty of some crimes that have been done in the past.

Looking out the window he could remember back to the time he had accomplished the crimes, he felt at the top of his game. Like nobody could stop him until the day he was arrested when he was in the club talking about his next move. One of his friends entered with two detectives.

"Dust?" One of the detectives asks.

"Yah who's askin?" Dust answers in a confused tone.

"This is officer Alex and I am sergeant Oliver." The other detective answers. "And we have a warrant for your arrest."

Dust's eyes widen as one of them gets behind him and puts the cuffs on him. They started to read his rights to him and he could see his life flash before his eyes, he now saw that he screwed up in life and this was payback for his crimes.

" _You have the right to remain silent."_ He could see his mother, her worried expression right now seeing him like this. He knows he just earned himself a one way trip to hell. A hell that will consist of gangs, drugs, gambling, and trading. He knew he was going to another place other than his wonderful city. His mother would be shocked to hear of what he has done in the past. She does not even know he had done these things and would scare her to death knowing her own son was one of those monsters.

" _Anything you say can be used against you in a court of law."_ The deals, the money earned from them just sat there and burned now. His life was over now, he could not get a job if his life depended on it and this money that he accumulated from months of being a dealer as he knew it was gone.

" _You have the right to talk to a lawyer and have him present with you while you're being questioned."_ The images of his past crimes. The screams and cries as he just mercilessly killed those innocent people, the gunshots and stabs just burned into his mind like a hot piece of metal branding a cow bounding it to its owner.

" _If you can't afford to hire a lawyer, one will be appointed to represent you before any questioning if you wish."_ The whores that he kept to up his profit, gone. The whole business, just gone. His friends will never respect him again knowing he was brought down by one of his own friends. Betrayal burned in his mind a feeling of anger arose now in his body like water slowly filling a bottle. He was ready to snap on that asshole.

" _You can decide at any time to exercise these rights and not answer any questions or not make any statements."_ Just one more crime to end all crimes that he committed. He wanted to take that bastard down with him just to teach him you don't mess with Dust and get away with it. Anger just simmered there as they rambled on with his rights. He fixed his eyes on the bastard.

His friend was a wolf that was of a blue hue, he was tall and skinny but he was muscular. He wore a blue V-neck shirt with baggy khaki shorts. Sandals on his feet he stood there cracking a bottle of beer celebrating his accomplishment. This even angered Dust more seeing his friend not give a shit that he was being arrested. He zeroed in on his target, he decided to aim for his neck.

" _Do you understand each of these rights I have explained to you?"_ Dust smiled after the detective said that. He jumped out of the detective's hands and on his friend taking him down on the ground. He chomped down on his neck and ripped a big chunk out of his neck. Dust tasted the blood of his friend and spat the piece of his flesh out and getting up calmly.

The memory faded and Dust looked around to notice others like him. They have done crimes just like him but maybe differently or just like him, but whatever they did landed them in jail. He saw them in different colors, races, ages, features. They all had different backgrounds, but they all had something in common: They were all caught and found guilty of their charges and thrown in jail.

A white fox next to him had his hands together praying. Dust sighed and thought, "Death row inmate?"

The fox mumbled on, "Lord please protect me as I enter the gates of hell. Guide me to good and steer me away from sin."

Dust rolled his eyes and kept silent, he focused on trying to get by this sentence.

"We the Jury find Dust….. Guilty of one count of murder. Three counts of trafficking and one count of assault with the intent to kill." The Jury said in his mind as he could vaguely remember that day.

Dust looked at the Fox, "What you in for?"

The fox looked up and answered, "Rape and drugs. What are you in for?"

Dust smiled and let out a small chuckle, "Drug and Slave trafficking, Murder, Assault. Shit I am lucky with my short sentence and not life."

"Yeh, you are pretty luc-" He said but was interrupted by the bus jerking to a full stop. Then the driver got up and looked at us with his aviators blocking his look struck fear in some but not all.

"Alright you little maggots you know the drill, out one row at a time." The driver yelled looking at all of them dead in the eye.

Three hours before Dust arrived someone else arrived here, not a prisoner but a guard. She goes by the name of Storm, a beautiful white wolf in her twenties fitting on her new guard uniform. She had just graduated from training and was standing in her position in D-Block. She shifted her weight to her other foot and sighed. Nothing interesting had happened the whole day and she was bored out of her mind. As she twirled her baton her communicator went off and staticky voices were heard over it. She flipped her bangs and smirked at what they said, new inmates were arriving.

Dust watched as all the passengers walked out one row at a time, he noticed most of them had shackles on their ankles. As they walked out slowly a guard outside took the shackles off and started to line them up into lines of ten. He saw two rows from, each of equal length of up to about five people each. He saw three more people join the line to the left with their heads facing forward towards a guard that was in front of the lines but was in the center observing all of them.

Dust's row was called next and him and the fox walked out behind him. As Dust reached the driver's seat, he turned to his right and went down a few steps until he was ordered to stop. A guard that was in front of the bus door was taking off the shackles of every inmate that was walking out of the bus. The guard had a clipboard in his left hand with a pencil in his right hand.

"Dust?" He asked Dust.

"Yes, sir." Dust answered with a normal tone.

The guard took his pencil and started to write on the paper. Another guard went down to Dust's ankles and took his shackles off. They dropped to the floor with a thud and a guard picked them up and placed them next to Dust. The shackles, Dust's and the other inmate's hung there, there were too many to count at the time mainly because Dust did not even have the time before he was pushed out by the same guard that undid his shackles.

"Get in line prisoner!" The guard shouted as he pushed Dust towards the lines of prisoners.

"You could have said please." Dust snapped back sarcastically.

The guard chuckled, "Very funny... For a asshole that wants to be sent to the hole for a few days."

Dust smiled and walked off. He waved at the guard and then turned around and found himself a spot in line behind a black panther who was taller and more muscular than Dust. The panther wore a white tank top with blue baggy jeans. Next to Dust was another wolf about the same size as Dust but a little more on the skinny side. He looked like he was addicted to crack. His eyes showed proved the point, they were redder than mars around his hazel irises.

"Attention!" The guard in front of the lines shouted.

Everybody looked forward at the guard. He looked different than the others, He wore a black southern style hat with the same color drill sergeant uniform. He wore black boots and stood looking at the two lines.

"You will stay in these lines and do nothing else until I say so. UNDERSTAND!?" He barked.

Everybody stayed quiet.

The guard observed them with a displeased look and then sighed, "You boys won't last a month in here with that attitude." He said then turned around and walked towards the building.

Two guards started to push the lines forward and they started to walk towards the building Dust saw the door that he would be entering. It was in a garage type place surrounded by brick walls sat one white rusted door that probably leads to the gates of hell. Or maybe just the beginning of it.

A guard stood next to the door waiting for them to get close enough.

"Walk inside maggots." The guard by the door commanded.

The two guards behind them pushed them all inside the garage like space and inside the door into a large room that looked like a gym. They were directed to five rows of benches facing a wall. A basketball hoop hung over the area in front of the first row. The guards directed them into the rows and they all sat down. Dust got lucky enough to get in the second row next to the panther who was eyeing Dust with a seductive look. Dust eyed him back with seriousness in his eyes.

"Don't even think about it buddy." Dust said with a stern tone.

The panther laughed, "Or else what?"

"Unless you want to get fucked up." Dust snapped back

The panther laughed even harder, it turned into a hearty laugh then he leaned into Dust's ear and whispered. "Id like to see you try and stop me from ripping your ass a new one."

"Heh, lets see how many ways I could kill you right fucking now. Hmm maybe I could break your neck. Oh maybe I should just cut off your dick, Oh wait you don't have one." Dust said with a smart tone. The other prisoners whooped and cheered after Dust said that.

The panther gritted his teeth in anger, "Oh you're going to be fucked up."

Dust chuckled, "Come at me by yourself, I won't even fight if you bring more than yourself. If you have the balls…. Wait sorry we all know you don't."

The prisoners whooped and cheered louder but a loud shout was heard. It was deep and commanding, it made everybody go silent instantly. It was the same guard that was directing the line from outside.

"Alright now I got you all quiet." He said as he walked up to the front of the first row, "I heard that yelling from outside. What the hell was that about?"

One of the prisoners looked at him, "Permission to speak sir?"

"Granted."

"That wolf over there just served that panther over there sir." The prisoner answered and pointed at Dust, then he pointed at the panther . The prisoner was a blue tiger with grey stripes. He was about the same height as the panther but was on the skinnier side. He wore a normal grey shirt with baggy jeans.

"Alright maggots, STAND AT ATTENTION!" He commanded and everybody did what he asked. The all looked in front of them at the empty wall. He walked up in front of them and looked at them all.

"Welcome to hell." He said. "You may call me Sarge."

Everybody stayed silent.

"Well?" Sarge asked, "Anybody going to greet me?"

The prisoners, even Dust sighed. "Hello Sarge."

"From now on maggots, you will start your sentences with sir and end them with sir. Examples of this are: sir yes sir, or sir no sir. Even with the female guards. Ma'am yes ma'am or ma'am no ma'am. You maggots understand?" Sarge commanded.

"Sir yes sir." The prisoners all said out loud.

"Alright, you guys might have a slim," Sarge said lifting his hand to his face and squishing his index finger to his thumb but leaving a little gap to show what minimal chance they had here. "chance of surviving here under our code."

"But we need to go over a few rules before we give out cell assignments." Sarge says as everybody sighed loudly. "I know but its procedure, you gotta know the rules before playing a game right?"

"Sir yes sir." The prisoners answered annoyed.

"Thats how I like it! Okay first rule: No contraband of any kind. Meaning: Shanks, United States currency or any of the kind, Cellular phones, and Drugs." Sarge said with a serious tone. "Get caught with any of these and off to 'The Hole' you go, or just break any rule at all and you earned yourself a one way trip to it."

"The Hole" Is what the prisoners called Isolation. After a while the guards caught on and started to call Isolation "The Hole" just to scare inmates.

Sarge stood there for a brief thirty minutes explaining the rules to the inmates. It was mostly basic but Dust zoned out through most of it and just kept his eyes on Sarge so it would look like he was paying attention. But what he did notice was a little white at the left of his eyesight. He turned his head and looked at it and saw her. The most beautiful wolf he would had ever seen in his life. She was standing by a door looking off to her left probably watching that cell block's prisoners. He noticed a wrist communicator on her left arm. It was grey with a blue screen. She was short about five foot nine and wore a standard issue guard outfit. Her eyes a nice oceanic blue but before Dust can look at her more he was distracted by yelling.

"Hey you back there, on the second row!" Sarge yelled. "Your supposed to be at attention not looking at-" Sarge looked over at where Dust's eyes glared at. He saw her and smiled. "Ooooo we have a little crush over here don't we?"

Dust blushed a bit and looked at Sarge. "Sir no, I was just looking at the wall next to her sir."

"Heh, I call bullshit on that." Sarge said and smiled.

"Prove it." Dust said nervously.

"Storm!" He shouted trying to get her attention.

"What?" She turned in annoyance.

"You got somebody gawking at ya." Sarge yelled.

Storm raised an eyebrow, "Who? May I ask?" She asked looking around.

Sarge pointed at Dust, "This one." He said with a smile.

"Yep first day here and I fucked up." Dust thought as he slowly looked at Storm.

Storm's eyes slowly made their way over to him and smirked.

"Well, what block will he be in?" Storm batted her eyes at him.

Sarge looked at his papers, "Ah let me see here. Lucky for you he has D Block." He said smirking. He turned over to Dust and smiled.

Storm rolled her eyes and turned back around flicking her tail. She extended her hand and flipped Sarge off.

"I think she likes you." Sarge whispered almost laughing but went back to being serious. "I catch you doing anything to her and you get time in 'The Hole'. Understand?"

"Sir yes sir." Dust sighed, he actually liked Storm a lot after setting his eyes on her.

"Alright maggots, dismissed. Get your assignments and go to your cells." Sarge commanded.

"Sir yes sir." They all said as they broke off.

 **Hello guys this story and the future chapters is a project that me and Peppy220 are doing.**

 **Hey! It's Peppy220! I'm really excited to be working on this ItallianGod22.**

 **Hope you like it!**

 **I hope you guys support the story. Even though you may not like it at least give it a shot before you hate on it.**


	2. First Impressions

**Chapter 2: First Impressions**

When the group broke off, Sarge directed them to a set of tables at the end of the room where Guards who sat behind them handed out assignments and uniforms, Dust inched over to the table where a guard eyed him. "Get over here!" The guard yelled at Dust. He sighed and did what he was told, he went over to the guard.

"So, what's your name?" The guard asked Dust as he looked at a clipboard in his hand.

"Jebadiah Dust Lenny." Dust replied, he looked at the guard as he searched the papers for Dust's name. "But most people call me Dust."

"You forgot the _Sir_ at the end. First time in jail I suppose?" He asked as he searched the lists.

Dust chuckled, "Yeh, sorry sir." He replied.

"I know we are not supposed to ask but what ya' in for?" The guard asked looking at Dust.

"Heh, a lot of things. I forgot… Sir." Dust replied looking back at the guard. The guard's gaze diverted immediately and went back to the paper, Dust noticed some fear run through the guard.

"Well." The guard said as he found Dust's name on the clipboard, "Block D, cell 10." He handed Dust a prisoner's jumpsuit, on the back it said "Block D, Level 1 inmate" Dust looked at it with confusion.

"What does Level 1 mean sir?" Dust asked looking at the jumpsuit and back at the guard.

"Oh, that… Well, we consider you safe due to the fact you only were caught for the crimes that are listed in your record once. First time offenders are Level 1. We do this a precaution so we know first hand how dangerous you are. You can quickly earn a new level by doing crimes in the jail too, Just dear god… Don't become Level 5 or else..." The Guard said

"Or else your fucked." Sarge interrupted.

The guard got up and saluted Sarge, "At ease private." Sarge said as the guard lowered the salute. Sarge looked at Dust with a death stare, "You still looking at that _bitch_ over there?" He asked quietly to Dust.

"N-no and she is not a bitch…" Dust replied defending her, he let out a small ray bush on his cheeks.

"What was that?" He asked.

"Sir…" Dust said quietly and looked away realizing a warm feeling inside of him.

"Just suit up and go to your cell… Don't ever do that again." Sarge said as he stormed off to yell at the other prisoners.

Dust looked at the guard who looked back, "The hell did I just do sir?" He asked.

The guard, looking away at Dust pointing him to a changing room at the other end of the Gym, "Don't ever contest the Sarge… When he deems her as a bitch, she is a bitch." He replied as he got up and ushered Dust to the middle of the gym.

"That's shit sir..." Dust said as he pushed away from the guard and walked to the changing room, He looked back at the same area where Storm stood. She was gone and was replaced by another guard. A male looking around in his thirties and by his uniform he looked experienced. He wielded a baton in his arms as he eyed some prisoners going inside the block.

"Well… I hope she works that block. I'd like to talk to her more..." He thought as he entered the changing room. He was instantly heated and blinded with steam that rushed outside wanting the cold air outside making him feel slightly hotter. "Shit… Prison showers..." He thought as fanned some of the steam away and the room came into view.

"Hey! Close the fucking door!" Somebody shouted.

"Yeh, your letting the fucking heat out." Another person shouted.

Dust sighed and closed the door, "Ya' happy?" He asked as the air slowly raised in temperature, He ventured deeper into the room as he saw the Panther looking at Dust.

"Oh you little shit." he said as he went over to Dust, he towered over him. He looked down at Dust and smiled. "Its the clown who talked shit about me."

"And here's the fagot who wanted me, I wonder if you get hard just looking at me." Dust said taking a quick look down below, he sees the Panther's member hang near his knees at around eight inches.

"Like what you see pretty boy?" The Panther asked as he noticed Dust looking at his member.

Dust smiled as he got an idea in his mind, "Shut him up." He thought. "Break his balls." Dust got on his knees and looked up at the Panther, "What's your name sexy?" He asked suggestively as he picked up the Panther's member and lifted it up. Exposing his testicles, He smiled as he cocked his fist.

The Panther crossed his arms, "Names James Panther. Here for rape and assault, we are going to get along fine pet..." he said as he soon yelped in pain, he felt brutal force down at his testicles as Dust punched upwards towards the bottom of his sack shooting it upwards and back down, then Dust got up and punched James in the stomach. James looked up at Dust holding his stomach. He attempted to grab Dust but failed when Dust moved away and punched him straight in the snout making him stumble back.

James recovered and spat out some blood. "Heh." James said a bit weak from the blows, his crotch burned in pain and his nose dropped blood. "So we are doing this the _hard_ way, I see… By the end of the day you will be my bitch, in combat and in the bed." He charged at Dust and jumped into the air, using the momentum to quickly kick Dust across the snout and it sent him flying across the room into the wall where he slammed into it and smashed the back of his head on the wall. He looked up to see James walk up to him. Dust slowly got up and got into a stance but he fumbled a bit. He was dazed by the impact.

People in the shower room with them looked on as they could not do anything to save Dust. Dust smiled "Is that it? You hit like a bitch." He spat out some blood onto the floor.

"Heh, you'd be surprised. I'll fuck you slow and passionate tonight to make up for it." James replied, sarcasm was in his tone with a bit of cocky mixed in.

[Storm]

Storm walked out of D block, "Fuck you asshole." She said as she flipped off a guard who was flirting with her. She looked at the Gym and noticed it clear but then looked at her communicator and saw that Dust was not checked into his cell.

"You know where cell 10 is?" She asked.

"Last time I saw he entered the showers with his jumpsuit." A guard replied who was inside the block and down the hall.

"Shit should I check on him?!" She yelled at the guard.

"Use your fucking radio." A voice said through her communicator.

"Sorry..." She replied nervously looking at the door and back at the communicator. "I'm going to check on it, Sarge won't be happy but I gotta make sure he is in his cell."

"Affirmative." The guard replied as Storm walked into the Gym. She ran across the gym to the door and put her ear to it listening in.

[Dust]

James slammed his fist into Dust's chest making him loose wind in his lungs, he wheezed for a second and dodged an incoming hook to the face. Dust returned with a jab at Jame's stomach and kicked him in his leg, making him stumble away.

"Come on guys!" James yelled as he recovered, "I need help."

Two guys came behind Dust, both tall muscular wolves twice the strength and size of Dust. "Here's ya' help." One of them said as he punched Dust in the back of the head and Dust fell to the floor snout first landing with a thud and knocking him out cold. "See James, it was that fucking easy. One well placed hit and he is out cold."

James walked over to them "Now that pretty boy is out cold… Time to exact revenge." He said as he made a devilish smile and cracked his knuckles.

[Storm] 

She heard the thud and the shouting, a worried look crossed her face as she listened in. She pulled a baton and waited as she held the door knob.

"Heh, lets see how tight pretty boy is." She heard James say.

"First day here and we see a show." One of the males said.

"BREACHING!" Storm shouted as she busted into the room, James and the two wolves looked at her as James had Dust bent over and his pants off, exposing his underwear. James was fully erect and his member almost touching Dust's ass.

James looked at her confused, "Who in the fuck are you?" He asked as Storm ran towards them.

"Put him the fuck down." She commanded as she raised the baton ready to strike.

"Parker, Ben deal with her." James said as the two wolves nodded and stood in front of James acting as a barrier between Storm and him. But this did not stop her as she reached them, she pulled out a Stun-gun from her pocket and shot it to one of the wolves. It landed on Ben and stuck to him, She pressed the trigger and delivered 10,000 volts of electricity to him, he fell instantly and his mussels tightened making him begin to spaz out. Parker saw his friend stuned and charged at Storm.

"You bitch, I'll make you pay. Fucking guards." Parker said as he went after Storm.

"What the hell did you just fucking call me?" She asked as she charged at Parker.

"Can you hear, I called you a Bitch." He replied as they reached each other, Parker made an attempt to punch her. He missed by a mile and Storm replied to his attempt by smashing her baton across her face. The metallic bat broke Parker's jaw instantly and teeth flew out of his mouth. He fell onto the floor bleeding profusely.

James looked at her shocked. "Fuck…." He said silently.

"Now, you look here. You surrender?" She asked giving James a death stare.

He looked around and slowly raised his hands, Storm smiled and pressed a button. "I need backup in the showers." She said and then immediately first responders ran in the room and cuffed James and carried Parker and Ben.

Storm went over to Dust and picked him up, she saw him sleep and saw some bruises were apparent on him, his face was fucked up. She sighed and looked at him "I hope Sarge doesn't catch wind of this."

"Heh, look at you two." Sarge said behind her.

"Fuck…" She thought and turned around to him, "Sir.. I will carry him to the med bay."

"Like I said to him. Do anything sexual, even kissing or touching each other and he is going in the hole and you earn yourself a pink slip." Sarge said in his threading tone, she only had worked here for three moths but has heard that voice so many times.

"Yes sir..." She said looking at the floor embarrassed. She walked past Sarge and across the gym slowly as she was deep in thought. "What am I going to do with you?" She asked herself. She exited the Gym and sighed, she went down the hall to the infirmary with Dust in her arms.

 **There's Chapter 2 of this story. This my turn into another series if this gets popular. I got an Instagram just a week ago and if you want somebody to follow who is semi popular here I am:**

 **Dust_Wolf_**

 **The Server thing. 3 votes for Minecraft and 2 for Gmod, when we have 20 votes I will make a final judgement. I hope you guys have a good Afternoon**


End file.
